Discussion utilisateur:Kevin51340
Bienvenue! Bienvenue Kevin51340, nous nous réjouissons de vous accueillir parmi les utilisateurs de Wikia. Wikia est une collection de sites communautaires auxquels tout le monde peut contribuer. Toutes les pages peuvent être créées ou complétées par chaque visiteur. Nous espérons tous que votre passage n'est pas temporaire et que vous deviendrez vite un auteur talentueux de ce wiki. Vous pouvez consulter la page Aide: Tutoriel pour vous faire une idée générale du fonctionnement du wiki et poser vos questions sur le forum. Beaucoup de réponses se trouvent déjà dans les pages d'aide. Si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à votre problème, la plupart des utilisateurs et des administrateurs de tous les Wikia vous aideront volontiers. Page utilisateur Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une page d'utilisateur, mais c'est vivement conseillé. Écrivez tout ce que vous êtes prêt à communiquer à votre communauté à propos de vous. Si vous avez déjà une page utilisateur dans un autre wiki, vous pouvez la copier dans cette page ou mettre une redirection vers la page dans votre wiki. Merci d'utiliser le modèle ‹‹ ‍Babel ››. Ce modèle permet de connaître les langues que vous pratiquez, ou non, et vous inscrit automatiquement dans les catégories de langues appropriées. Allez voir le modèle pour savoir comment l'utiliser. Il est recommandé aussi de vous inscrire sur la liste des langues des utilisateurs, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des utilisateurs. Merci de ne pas importer le logo de votre projet dans votre page utilisateur. Page discussion La page de discussion fonctionne comme une boîte aux lettres. D'autres utilisateurs laissent des messages dans votre page de discussion, vous pouvez alors, également sur la même page, ajouter une réponse. Quand votre page de discussion est modifiée vous recevez automatiquement un avertissement dans votre boite email (si vous avez choisi l'option dans vos préférences dans «ET PLUS...») et votre «liste de suivi» est mise à jour. De la même manière, vous pouvez vous adresser à d'autres utilisateurs. N'oubliez pas, alors, de cliquer sur «suivre» pour conserver la page de discussion dans votre liste de suivi. Signer N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît, de "signer" vos contributions sur les forums et les pages de discussion pour que l'on puisse suivre plus tard qui a écrit quoi et quand. Pour signer votre contribution, vous devez ajouter quatre tildes : ~~~~ Lors de l'enregistrement, le système de tildes inscrit votre nom, ainsi que l'heure et la date de votre message. Images Si vous importez des images, veuillez ne pas oublier les informations sur la licence. Sans cette information sur le créateur de l'image, nous pourrions être amenés à la supprimer pour respecter les droits d'auteur. Créer un wiki Pour créer un wiki, il faut que vous alliez ici: Requests.wikia.com. Pour tester une idée de wiki, allez au Bloc-notes. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de plaisir et de succès dans Wikia! --Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 25 février 2009 à 12:16 (UTC) Catégorie:Espace Utilisateur Spotlight Hi Kevin. Have you made an image to be used for the spotlight? Angela (talk) 9 juin 2009 à 21:56 (UTC) :Merci! I will get that added this week. Angela (talk) 9 juin 2009 à 22:38 (UTC) Wikis sans logo Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que les gens chargent des logos sur le Wikia central français au lieu de les télécharger directement sur le bon wiki ? Il me semble qu'il serait facile de générer un lien vers la page spéciale de téléchargement d'un autre wiki. Ok, on ne peut pas télécharger directement sur l'image protégée Wiki.png mais... Pourquoi utiliser une ImageMap alors qu'il est possible de mettre un lien aux images : [[Fichier:Exemple.jpg|'link'=http:// }.wikia.com/Special:Upload]] (notez que j'ai tapé tout ça moi-même et la validité du lien reste à confimer). — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2009 à 06:26 (UTC) :En fait le modèle Projet de wikia est présentement utilisé par pas moins de 35 pages de projets. Ce modèle est donc assez utilisé par la communauté française, mais l'image disant qu'aucun wiki n'était associé était en allemand. Je l'ai donc mise à jour en français. Pourquoi est-ce que je souhaite que les gens chargent des logos sur le Wikia central français au lieu de les télécharger directement sur le bon wiki ? Tout simplement parce que c'est plus simple et plus rapide pour ceux qui ne sont pas des "pros" dans le codage. J'ai juste pensé à tout le monde, c'est tout. Je peux aussi vous retourner la question : Pourquoi souhaitez-vous compliquer la vie des utilisateurs en leur interdisant de télécharger les logos des différents wikis? Est-ce interdit? Est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique façon de mettre des logos sur les pages de projets respectifs? — Kevin51340 27 juin 2009 à 09:44 (UTC) ::Oui il y a une seule façon ! ::Sur le wiki central anglais ils utilise l'adresse réelle des images logos afin qu'elle soit mise à jour automatiquement lorsque le logo du wiki est changé sur le wiki. Avec votre système; ce ne serait pas le cas et cela demanderait que les utilisateurs (ou administrateurs) de ce wiki passent en revue tous les logos presque toutes les semaines pour voir s'ils ont été changés. ::Et en quoi est-ce plus compliqué de donner un lien de téléchargement sur le bon wiki ? L'utilisateur n'aura qu'un seul clic à faire et à charger son image de la même façon. Si on fait charger les logos ici, personne sur l'autre wiki ne verra la nouvelle image. — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2009 à 15:20 (UTC) WYSIWYG Hi, si vous aviez le temps, vous verriez ici ? Merci beaucoup ! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 17 juillet 2009 à 06:45 (UTC)